


What A Wonderful Life

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Terrible Parents, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt, Face Slapping, Gen, He Actually Has One Parent, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, Literal Sleeping Together, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Deceit Sanders, Pastel Punk Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents, Swearing, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman was hoping for one day where he wouldn't get insulted by or fight with his dad. Then again, his hopes are always crushed in some way.





	What A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags!
> 
> Eden is Deceit

Roman was making food even though it's one in the morning. He was making food and he didn't plan on pissing off his dad but of course he had to do something. The only thing Roman had done was paint his nails. He's done it before, before his dad was aware that he 'thought he' was gay.

"Roman, is it theatre that made you this way?" Eden hissed. He was sneering at his teenage son, distaste clear in his eyes.

Roman jumped. He didn't hear his dad in the hallway. "Made me... made me what way?" He hesitantly asked.

"Gay," Eden spat out. 

"I'm actually bi-"

"Whatever it is. It's the trend nowadays, right?" He flipped on the lights and Roman could see he was holding a mug.

"Dad, I don't-"

"Don't _what_? You _think_ you're gay- or bi- after you start joining those plays and taking theatre classes. What happened to that one girl?"

"What?" Roman asked. 

"Some girl you had a crush on some time ago and then she suddenly decided she was transgender?" 

"Are you talking about _Virgil_? Dad, he's-"

"She."

" _He_ is a wonderful friend and yes, I had a crush on him. I didn't even plan on telling you I'm bi, it's not my fault!" 

"It is your fault, Roman. You're too young to think about your sexuality!" 

"I'm seventeen!" Roman snapped, "I'm not stupid!"

"You have liked girls!" 

"And boys!"

"This is absolutely _pathetic_ for you, I raised you better than this!" 

"You started this fight!"

"All you kids nowadays, thinking that you're in the- the whatever community. You can't just be like, 'oh, I haven't found many girls I like that much so I must be bi!' You're immature, you're naive, and you haven't grown up!" Eden shouted. 

"Why do you have to be homophobic!?" 

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! And you have _no right_ to speak for others, especially me!!" 

"I do too!" Eden slammed his mug on the table, "I am an _adult_!!" 

"It's just like saying you haven't found the right llama yet! How do you know if you don't like llamas?!" 

"Because they're an animal! You kids don't know what you're talking about and you all just want to 'fit in!' You-"

"YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON, SO FUCK OFF!!" Roman screamed, "YOU'RE THE EQUIVALENT OF A _SNAKE_ AND-"

A smack rang through the room and Roman's head whipped to the side. 

"You will not disrespect me. Go to your room. Now." Eden said coldly. 

Roman rushed to his room, pulling up his phone's camera and checked his face. It was a red hand print for now but Roman could feel it start bruising. 

He sat on his bed after securing a chair under his door's handle (his dad wouldn't let him have a lock in the room) and gently put a hand on his cheek. He winced and pulled his hand away, trying to blink away the tears. 

Roman doesn't know what's going to happen. Was his dad going to take away his passion? Or maybe he'll be more homophobic or hit him more often now. Would Roman's dad disown him?

Well, that would be preferable but it was too generous for Roman. 

Roman cleared his throat, wiping at the tears that slowly were becoming waterfalls. He stared at his wall, eyes dry for one moment, before he broke down. 

As he sobbed, Roman refused to make a noise that could be heard outside his room. He was being pathetic, wasn't he? 

Of course he was. Crying because his dad, who wasn't the best, just insulted him more than usual. Crying because he didn't feel accepted or loved. Crying harder because he wasn't worth _shit_. Breaking down because he knew Virgil would never like him back romantically. Sobbing and gasping because he'd always get hurt because he doesn't deserve love. 

Roman knew he was having a baby panic attack. If he was having a worse one, he'd feel like he was about to have a heart attack but right now he only felt like he was suffocating. 

He deserved to feel like this. 

After the attack passed, he stared blankly at his desk before turning his phone on. Roman sent a _hi_ to Patton. About ten minutes later, Patton responded and Roman asked if he could call. Patton called straight away.

"Hey-"

"Ro, sweetie, what happened?" Patton asked. 

Roman swallowed and took a deep breath, "Nothing. Everything's okay."

"No, you asked if I could call."

"Can a guy not call his best friend?" Roman forced a chuckle. 

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong." 

Roman could feel tears again. "I- me and dad got into another fight." 

"What did he do?"

"Was being homophobic, and transphobic. He doesn't know I still like Virgil, which-" Roman choked out another chuckle- "is a miracle." 

Patton didn't say anything, then there was a soft, "He hit you."

"No, of course not!" 

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

"Thanks, Pat." Roman muttered.

"No- no, not you! Eden, he's the son of a bitch!" Patton rushed out. 

"I know, I was just messing with you." A lie Roman shouldn't tell his best friend.

Neither teenager spoke for a moment. 

"Do I need to sneak you out?" Patton asked. 

"Um, I- I don't know how he'd react." 

"He doesn't know where I live."

"But he knows what your car looks like," Roman pointed out. 

"My mum's car, yes. He doesn't know what my motorbike looks like." 

"It's loud, and right now it's-" Roman checked the time- "three in the morning."

"He'll think it's another punk being a 'heathen.'"

That was true. Roman smiled a bit, "Well, aren't you a pastel punk?"

"I am! Which means I'm up to weird things all the time apparently, so I'm gonna come over and pick you up," Patton said. He clearly was moving around and there was a soft sound of keys clashing together, "I'll meet you at our window. Can you get there?"

"I think so, yeah. I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon, love," Patton said before hanging up. Roman could sense the other was smiling and somewhat relieved. 

Roman hung up, grabbed a few things (foundation, his charger, etc.), putting them in a bag with a long strap, and set the strap on his shoulder so it crossed his chest. He gently opened his door after putting the chair back in place silently. 

He peeked out the room, seeing the television light on, and slipped out his room. He closed the door, cringing at the soft _thump_ before sneaking down the hallway. 

Roman sneaked into the kitchen, smiling when he heard a motorbike from down the street. He froze when he heard his dad growl something under his breath and walk somewhere. He rushed into a mostly empty cabinet, folding himself to fit in it, and quickly shut it right as the kitchen light turned on. 

Roman wanted to cry as the cabinet next to him opened and shut. A shadow blocked out some of the light entering the cabinet and Roman held his breath, praying that his dad won't open the door and see him. He heard fading footsteps and could see through the cracks of the cabinet that the light turned off. He waited for two minutes, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks, before carefully getting out of the cabinet. 

He climbed onto a cabinet and quietly opened a long, somewhat tall window and slipped through it, bracing himself for the fall and smirking when he felt someone with cold hands catch him. Roman looked up, seeing a smiling Patton and whispered, "Hi." 

"Hiya," Patton whispered back. Patton helped Roman onto his feet and closed the window before grabbing the other's hand and racing across the lawn. 

Patton and Roman got onto the motorbike and Roman firmly wrapped his arms around him after putting on the single helmet Patton carried for passengers. They sped down the street and drove to Patton's house. 

The two got off the motorbike and quietly entered the house. When they entered Patton's room, the light was switched on.

"On the bed," Patton said, shrugging off his leather jacket. He gasped when he saw Roman's face in the light, "Jesus! Roman, your face is bruising already!"

"Yeah, I could tell," Roman said. He let Patton wipe away stray tears and put some sort of cream on his face. 

"This is terrible, Ro. You really should report him."

"I'll be forced into the foster system. It's usually worse than most people think it's like. I don't want that to happen, plus," Roman grabbed one of Patton's hands, "I'll be torn away from you. I- I couldn't handle that."

Patton glanced down at their hands, a small blush on his face, and then he started rubbing small circles into Roman's knuckles. "You can spend most of your time here, then. You'll get away from Eden, the abuse and homophobic stuff, and you'll be protected here. My mother won't mind." 

"I- I'll try. I'll ask."

Patton gave a concerned look.

"When he cools down, it'll be fine." 

"Are you sure? You're going to be okay?"

Roman smiled, "The only thing I'm not okay about is how I'm _still_ not over Virgil after five years." 

"Love~" Patton sighed dramatically, falling onto the bed next to Roman, "Young love~"

Roman laughed softly, "Yeah, love. It won't ever be returned though," his smile dimmed. 

"You never knew that, Virge could be pining too," Patton said, "and if not, then you always have his platonic love." 

"True," Roman yawned. 

Patton smiled fondly, "Wanna sleep?"

"Not if you want to do something."

"Well, I was hoping that we could sleep!" Patton grinned. 

Roman's smile picked up, "Alright. Are we doing the usual?"

"If you want some space, I'll set something up on the floor so you can have the bed." Patton said as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and threw it onto a chair. 

"Cuddles might help," Roman said, taking off his jacket. 

Patton laid on the bed and opened his arms, laughing when Roman flopped onto him. He wrapped an arm around Roman and ran his fingers through his hair, muttering, "Love you, Ro."

"Love you too, Pat," Roman murmured.

Patton ran his fingers through Roman's hair until they were both asleep.


End file.
